I said I don't want to
by DrDoom2006
Summary: When Cat's new boyfriend starts pushing her for something she doesn't want to do... to what extent will Jade go to protect her innocence? And what will be the real reason behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Note from author: This story takes place after "Cat's boyfriend" and will tell about something I mentioned in my fanfic "Heart and Soul" that you can find here in also.**

Part 1

Cat.

I'm scared... I thought having a boyfriend was going to be something nice... well it was in the beginning... Danny was all nice and all... but... he's asking me for something I'm too scared to even think about... it started a couple of weeks ago..

-You know how beautiful you are? - he said

I smiled... then I felt his hand moving up and down my leg as he drove, when we got home he pushed me against the car while he kissed me and again touched my leg... I didn't knew what to think... so I just went in and forgot about it... but two days after he took me to his home, he had a cool room with a huge TV and and a video game console... I sat on the edge of the bed and started watching TV, then we kissed and he pushed me down... suddenly I felt his hand unbuttoning my blouse...

-Wait...

-What?

-I don't want to...

-It's all right... I'm your boyfriend... there's nothing to worry about...

He was right... he was my boyfriend... but... but I had a saying too right? I got really scared when he pulled up my skirt and his hand... I got up and ran away... the next day when I got to Hollywood Arts I just stood against my locker... Jade saw me...

-Cat?

-Hi hi...

-The bell rang, aren't you going to class? - she asked

I nodded, we started to walk but the second we passed in front of the janitor's closet she pulled me in.

-What's wrong with you? - she asked

-Nothing...

-Catalina...?

OK... whenever she used my full name it was like a switch... I couldn't lie to her...

-Can... can I ask you a question...?

-Of course, I'm your best friend. Go on.

-You... and... Beck...

-Me and Beck...?

-Do... you and he...

She smiled.

-Do "IT"? Is that it?

I blushed and nodded.

-Yes Cat, we do, we're a couple, we take precautions, we want to be a couple not parents though.

-kk...

-It's that what's bothering you? - she asked

-Can we please go to class? - I pleaded

She sighed and nodded... was I supposed to do "IT" with Dany too? I'm too scared... and I don't want to tell Jade 'cause she'll think I'm bad...

-Cat.. CAT! - Sikowitz yelled

-Sorry...

-Don't be sorry be alive and get up here to help Tori and Jade with their act.

-KK..

Later that afternoon things got worse... Danny took me to his home again and when we got to his room we started to kiss and he pushed me down, from my lips he kissed my shoulders and tried to pull my dress to kiss one of my boobs...

-No...

-It's OK kitty...

I was so scared that I let him... I was trembling and feeling icky... then... he went up my skirt and when I felt his hand there... I freaked...

-NO!

He stood up and glared at me as I fixed my clothes.

-OK, what's wrong with you?

-I don't want to... I'm scared...

-We're supposed to be a couple... couples have sex, I'll be gentle I promise.

-No... it's icky...

-Look, if you want to keep this going then we have to be like every couple. - he sentenced

I glared at him...

-But...

He knelt before me and took my hands

-It'll be fine, you'll like it... ok? I'll pick you up after school tomorrow.

I nodded... what I didn't knew was that Jade was really worried about me and went to see Tori...

-Oh hi Jade...

-We need to talk. - she said walking past her

-OK... and since you're already in, please sit down. - the half latina said

-Cat has been acting strange lately - she sentenced

-Yes I noticed.

-Why did you dumped Dany? - the goth girl asked

-What? - Tori replied

-You said you dumped him, why?

Tori glared at her for a few moments

-Honestly... because he kept pushing me to have sex... and honestly... I'm not thinking about that yet... why?

But Jade's sight was lost, the words of Cat asking her about that hammered her again and again.

Cat's POV

As I walked home I saw a pharmacy... I didn't wanted to lose Dany... I really didn't... so I walked in... I might be stupid and airhead but I know some things... I walked to the counter... I asked for... you know what... and I walked out...I was trembling... I knew Dany was going to be waiting for me at his home as I told him I had an errand after school... now you know what the errand was... but I'm too scared... I... I don't want to...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Vega Residence, 5:30pm

-AHHHHHHHHHH DAMN IT! - Jade exploding and throwing her glass against the wall

-JADE PLEASE CALM DOWN! - Tori yelled as the goth girl was out of herself

-WHERE DOES HE LIVE? - she asked

-I don't know... honestly - Tori said

-I swear... I swear that if he did as little as touch a hair on her I'll kill him...

-Jade you better calm down, that's not a good to thing to say and

But Tori was cut off by the look of pain and sadness mixed with rage in Jade's face

-Are you that stupid Vega? Cat is too innocent... if he... he... takes advantage of her... and then dumps her.. do you know how much that will hurt her? Do you?

-I...

-No you don't... I have been protecting Cat from guys like that for the past two years since she came to Hollywood Arts... I... I don't know how she managed to meet him before I noticed... now I understand why she asked me if Beck and I do it...

Tori glared at her.

-And... do you? -she dared to ask

Jade glared at her.

-That's none of your business... - Jade said

-Anyways... Jade... Cat is 16 like you... -Tori said

-She's too innocent, haven't you noticed that? DIDN'T YOU HEARD WHAT I JUST SAID? - Jade replied

Jade sunk on the sofa, she was almost crying...

-I don't want her to be hurt...

-Look... Dany is not a bad guy... I'm sure that... if Cat says No... he'll respect that. - Tori said

-What if she's too scared to say no? What if she thinks that by letting him... him... do it... he'll love her more? - Jade said, her voice breaking

Tori got closer and held Jade's hands just when it began to rain outside.

-We'll have to trust her - she said almost in a whisper.

-God... don't let her be hurt... - Jade said

-I'll get you some tea - Tori said

As minutes passed and the rain intensified, Tori finished preparing the tea, she sat in eerie silence beside her friend who hadn't uttered a word, she kept dialing to Cat's phone only getting her voicemail.

-Voicemail? - Tori said breaking the silence

Jade only closed her eyes and nodded.

-Drink the tea... it'll

Tori was cut off by Trina coming downstairs

-Can you believe it? Someone has been crying on the lawn under this rain for over an hour.. pathetic... - the elder Vega said as she helped herself to the fridge.

Jade's eyes opened wide

-Cat?

-I don't think so... she had brown hair... - Trina replied

Without a thought Jade got up, she was the only one there who knew about Cat's real hair color, running as fast as she could she ran to the front lawn, Cat was kneeling there, crying as hard as she had ever seen her cry, the red dye from her hair was all over her clothes, washed by all the time she had been under the rain, her hands clutching the box of condoms she had bought earlier on.

-CAT! Cat are you OK? God Cat...

-I... I said I don't want to...

-Come on, let's get you inside... - Jade said helping her up

Upon seeing them Tori was fast to provide them with towels as well as hot tea as Cat was shivering from the cold.

-Cat... what happened? - Jade asked with the softest voice Tori had ever heard her speak with it.

But the red haired girl just kept crying and clutching the box in her hands, trembling, both of fear and cold, Jade took it from her hands, some relief came to her as she saw that it was still sealed.

-Cat... did you and Dany... - Tori said

-Cat answer the question - Jade said

-he... he hates me... I... I... I... I couldn't be a good girlfriend...

-Cat... you're not a bad girlfriend... - Jade softly said

-You... you said that you and Beck do it... that's why you're happy... and he loves you...

Tori just glared at Jade who responded with an icy glare to then turn back to the soft Jade who was tending to Cat

-Listen to me.. Listen to me very carefully Cat... you don't need to have sex to prove your love to anyone... OK?

-Dany said I had to... but I'm scared... I... I said I don't want to and he got mad at me...

Jade hugged her as she started to cry again.

-Why don't you take Cat to the shower while I prepare some clothes? -Tori suggested

Jade nodded and guided Cat upstairs, an hour later, the red-haired girl was sound asleep on Tori's bed, Jade sat on the edge of the bed, holding the box in her hands.

-Jade...

-That bastard tried to hurt her...

-Jade... nothing happened... Cat is safe... I'll talk to Dany and

-NO! I'll talk to him... - Jade interrupted

-Jade please...

-I'm going home. You make sure Cat is fine...

Tori ran after her.

-Jade wait.

-WHAT?

-About you and Beck... I won't say anything... just... be careful OK?

-Thank you Vega. - Jade said

The following morning at Hollywood Arts, Jade was having coffee near her locker as Dany walked in, he started to ask about Cat to the pupils walking around in the hall. Trying to control herself she walked towards him.

-You're looking for Cat?

-Oh yeah, you're her friend right? Jade? - he asked

-Yes... her friend.

-I need to talk to her, do you know where she is? - he inquired

-Come with me, I know where she is. -replied Jade

He followed her and she pointed to the janitors closet.

-In there? - Dany said curiously

Jade noded.

He walked in and the moment he was turning around to tell her that the place was empty she felt Jade's hands impact his chest and two seconds later his body was hitting the wall and the floor, he then felt a small box fall on his chest, above him, the kind face Jade had just a second before, was now filled with pain and rage, in her right hand, were her scissors.

-Now, we're going to get things straight about Cat you sick bastard...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Janitor's closet, Hollywood Arts, Los Angeles.

-OK WHAT?S WRONG WITH YOU! - Danny yelled as he tried to get up.

-ME? You're a sick bastard... and you tried to take advantage of the wrong girl...

-WHAT?

-DON'T LIE TO ME! - Jade yelled

Jade pulled him up and with a strength that scared the teenager, she slammed him against the wall.

-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

-YOU HAVE BEEN PRESSURING CAT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! - Jade blew up

-SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! - he yelled back

-AND SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! - Jade retorted

-Look, you should mind your own business and leave us alone.

-CAT IS MY BUSINESS! And if you dare to hurt her, be rest assured I'll cut something you're really going to miss in your body!

-You're... a NUTCASE! NOW LET ME OUT!

-NO! I'M NOT DONE YET! I WANT YOU TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY SICK HANDS OFF CAT!

-SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND US HAVING SEX IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! - Danny yelled back

-YOU'RE NOT HAVING SEX WITH CAT YOU SICK PERVERT!

-THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE! - Danny retorted

-Stay... away... from... Cat... I warn you... - Jade said with rage in her eyes and words

-You can't tell me to do that, now get out of my way, I'm leaving. - Danny demanded

-I'm not done with you! - Jade retorted

But then, the unthinkable happened, as Danny tried to force his way out, he collided with Jade who still had her scissors in her hand, his eyes opened wide as well as Jade's, the goth girl opened her mouth, trying to utter a word, tears running down her face, terrified Danny stepped back, and before his eyes the most horrible sight became a reality, as he tried to push her aside, he accidentally had stabbed her with her own scissors, Jade only gasped in pain and fear as a the red stain in her blouse began to grow bigger by the second, the teenager ran to the door.

-I NEED HELP HERE! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE! - he yelled

Tori heard the commotion and ran to it, she gasped in horror upon the sight met her eyes.

-WHAT DID YOU DO? -she yelled

-It... it was an accident...

-HOW COULD YOU!

Beck arrived and upon seeing his girlfriend hurt he pulled Danny out and started to punch him until Robbie and Andre pulled them apart, meanwhile, Tori was tending to Jade.

-Tori...

-Sshhh, don't talk... look... I need to pull it out...- the half latina said

In all the time she had known her, Tori Vega had never seen a look of fear and anguish in the face of the goth girl like the one she had at that moment...

-Trust me... - Tori said

Jade closed her eyes and screamed and gasped for air as the scissors were removed from her body, Tori was quick to press her hand against the wound which was bleeding profusely, she heard sobs behind her, it was Cat with her hands covering her mouth and frozen in terror, a few meters away, Andre and Robbie were still trying to keep an enraged Beck away from Danny who was in the floor, terrified, a line of blood coming out the side of his mouth.

-CAT GET ME SOME COTTON!

The red haired girl remained motionless, crying rivers.

-CATRINA! GET ME SOME COTTON! I BEG YOU DAMN IT!

Crying the teenager ran to the nurse's office and returned seconds later with a ball of cotton, Tori took it from her hand leaving a trail of blood as Jade was bleeding profusely, Cat gasped in pure terror watching the blood of her best friend in her hands...

-It'll be OK Jade... hold on... - Tori said

-I... I'm sorry... - Jade whispered

-Shhh... don't talk... paramedics are coming, you'll be... Jade? JADE WAKE UP!

Tori began to tremble, the ball of cotton she had against the wound was totally soaked in blood, Jade was pale and breathing erratically, suddenly, two pairs of hands covered with gloves pushed her aside, everything moved slowly, both paramedics yelling and doing their best to save Jade, all she could do was hug Cat who was kneeling beside her.

-She'll be fine... she has to - Tori said

A hour later the group was at the California Hospital Medical Center, waiting to know about Jade who went directly into surgery the instant she arrived. Tori went to Beck.

-I called my Dad... Danny said it was an accident... but they need to talk to Jade... he'll have to remain in custody until they find out...

-She has to be fine Tori... I... I can't imagine living without her... - Beck said in tears

-She'll be fine man. She's a tough chick - Andre said

Robbie was tending to Cat...

-It's my fault... I should... I should have done it with Danny and

-NO! No, it's not your fault Cat... you said you didn't wanted to, he was supposed to understand that...

The boy hugged her while she cried. A Doctor approached the group.

-Jadeyn Elizabeth West family here? - asked

Tori got up.

-Her... her Dad will be here soon... please how is she? - the half latina pleaded.

The surgeon glared at them and decided to speak.

-She's going to be fine, there was massive blood loss but we got it under control and the wound didn't reach vital organs, she was very lucky.

Crying Tori hugged him. Three weeks later Tori approached a lonely figure that sat in the california beach, just close enough to let the sea touch her feet. She sat beside her.

-You seem a lot better. - she said

-I am... thank you Tori - Jade replied

-Danny is gone... I heard he went to Denver to live with his uncle...

-I know... Sam called me and said he just got to Ridgeway... she'll keep an eye on him.

Tori chuckled.

-Are you going to tell Cat?

Jade glared at her, her eyes were filled with fear, pain and sadness.

-You must tell her...

-Tori... she... how... she's not going... she'll think... I'm a freak...

-Jade... you love Cat. You have even when you pretended to love Beck...

-And he loves me... I'm going to break two hearts with one stone... - Jade said almost in tears.

-Look... take a shot... and if things don't work out with Cat... you never know where love might come from... - Tori said with a wink as she got up.

It took two seconds for Jade to process the information.

-Wha... TORI! TORI COME BACK HERE! - the goth girl said chasing the half latina.

The End.


End file.
